


The Deal

by Lady_Fenikkusu



Series: Overwatch Noticed [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 16:06:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7229329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Fenikkusu/pseuds/Lady_Fenikkusu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Genji notices the efforts you make, and when you get hurt on a mission, he comes to check on you and you share a little friendly moment and you come to a deal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Deal

The Mission had been long, hard and damn you’d dodged that creepy spider lady’s bullets enough times to be given a medal!

“Are you alright Love?” Tracer asked as she zipped into the same hiding place you were tucked into, tightly clutching your chest after another lucky dodge.

“Fucking peachy dear,” You answered smiling sweetly. “Do us a favour and fucking get that spider lady off me. I can’t set up with her around.” You ask with a pleading look.

“On it love.” Tracer smiled and zipped out again, and within moments you got a friendly ping to say you were in the clear. 

“Thank you.” You called out before making a dash for the location Winston had given you to set the charges to get inside the hidden bunker beneath the city.

“Come on, come on.” You mutter trying to set the device as the gunshots get closer and louder until at last the device pings active and Athena’s smooth voice confirms it. “Winston it’s me, I’ve set the charges. Pulling back now.” You radio in as you make a clear run for the closest open door to get back to the safety of your friends.

“Not so fast!” A cold voice hissed as a short cut into your shoulder from behind the impact forcing you to fall and tumble into the tarmac as a burst of static in your ear announces that the shot also took out your comms.

“Fuck! Shit!” You curse, hissing as you take cover behind a wall clutching your shoulder, as several shots smashed into the wall behind you. “Little help!” You yell out hoping someone is close enough to hear you.

“Sorry love! She got away from me!” Tracer yelled back, as she shot past you and began some kind of fight with the Talon assassin. “Get out of here Love!”

“I hear that.” You say staggering to your feet and making a quick run towards the open door, turning left as the pathway to the right erupts with gunshots and explosions, staggering as you hear McCree curing up a storm nearby you try to follow his voice, if you can get to him, he’ll be able to help you get to the doctor.

“Ok… keep going. Find help and you’ll be ok…” You hiss to yourself, staggering again as the wall nearby cracks and falls in, leaving you no choice but to go right. Only this time, you have nowhere to go as in front of you is a high wall and to both sides blocked off passages, meaning you had somehow gone wrong and found yourself in a corner as it were thought you can still hear McCree.

You turn and head back the way you came, only to stop as you see a shadow where there shouldn’t be one and suddenly there is a solid shadow blocking your path, a white mask and the dull shine of his shotguns enough to tell you who you are currently facing.

“Shit.” You hiss knowing you aren’t going to survive the shot Reaper lines up with your head.

“Ryū ga waga teki wo kurau!” 

“Baka! Kanojo ga kizutsuite imasu!” a familiar voice snapped above you as a powerful hand grabs you and pulled you down to the ground, the heavy and cool weight of a cyborg body shielding you from twin blue dragons that surged over you both at the echoing command of their master.

“Genji?” You ask and the familiar green eye band brightens in response before the Cyborg carefully lifted your good arm over his shoulder and helped you walk to the safety of your team. “How’d you find me?”

“Tracer told us you took the wrong turn.” The Cyborg explained. “We came to help you. Missions a success, we’re pulling out.”

“We?” You asked looking past Genji and spotted his brother still firing arrows at Reaper as the wraith sinks into the shadows, “Oh… That’s right. Your dragon is green… like your lights…” you say with a small blush realizing your mistake.

Wait. Genji had said ‘baka’ and that, to your knowledge meant ‘idiot’ or ‘stupid’ and he only used his native tongue when talking to his brother.

That meant that Genji had been yelling at Hanzo.

“Why did you yell at Hanzo? What did you tell him?” You asked wincing as you were carefully placed and strapped into your seat in McCree’s truck, Tracer already sat in the middle while Winston and Hanzo hopped into the open back.

“Ah. Well as you know, Baka is a term for idiot or stupid, the rest of what I said was about you.” Genji explained. “He didn’t notice you before he released his dragons if I hadn’t protected you, then they may have hurt you in passing.” He added.

“Oh…” You say, wincing as Tracer began to tend your bleeding shoulder as McCree started the truck up and headed for the road.

~~~~~

You’d slipped away after Mercy had tended your shoulder, thanking the doctor before you left and then, you’d sulked off into your room, pulling the blanket off your bed and wrapping it around yourself as you sank to the floor in a small corner and began to cry.

Hanzo hadn’t seen you. He hadn’t noticed you at all and if Genji hadn’t been there to protect you. Hanzo would have hurt you… And he wouldn’t have even known! You knew he didn’t see your efforts to make him feel more at home in the base, but that he didn’t see you at all…

That hurt. That really hurt. 

Was it too much to ask? Really was it too much? Are you really so normal that you weren’t seen at all by someone?

You look up as the door to your room opens and frantically try to hide the tears that were falling down your cheeks, but that plan quickly fails as Genji gently puts his hands on your shoulders as he kneels in front of you, a genuine concern etched into to voice as he asks. “Are you still in pain? Do you need Mercy’s help?”

“No, no I’m ok, just being, being silly… I’m fine, really.” You try and lie, but given the way Genji doesn’t move to leave instantly and that you are crying like a child, you know he won’t leave, it’s just not the kind of person he is, it’s part of the reason you trust him so much, despite his new body and the fact he could do real damage to anyone with his new body he was always so careful and kind to others. “I’m fine.”

“Why are you crying if you are fine?” He asks, “Please, tell me what is wrong. Maybe I can help?” he adds in that kindly tone he always seems to have.

“Can you make someone notice me?” You ask with a slight snap then cover your mouth and duck your head back down, “Sorry, sorry I shouldn’t snap at you. It’s not your fault.”

“What do you mean? Notice you? We all notice you.” Genji says in confusion.

“Not all of you.” You shake your head and Genji cocks his head slightly. “Hanzo.” You answer and after a few minutes, Genji seems to understand what you mean and gives a soft sigh. 

“I see, you are upset about what happened today.” He says and you shake your head. “No?” he asks.

“Not just today… Genji, I work hard to make sure everyone feels happy and at home here and not once since he came here has Hanzo said thank you or even seem to notice the work I do. It hurts. It really hurts.” You explain shaking your head more. “Today just… when you said he didn’t see me it just made me think that I’m invisible… am I really so, so low on the scale that people don’t see me?” 

“No, not at all.” Genji says gently lifting the blanket to your eyes and wiping the tears away, “We all know you are here and we know that without you we’d be in a lot less comfortable a place.” He assures softly. “It’s just, Hanzo, he forgets that people are not like us sometimes… he forgets that we are not amongst old ones who live in the ways of the past. And it seems I have to remind him of his manners again.”

“But I’ve done so much, if everyone else sees me, if you see me, why doesn’t Hanzo? Your brothers aren’t you?” you ask sniffling and trying to wipe away the last of the tears, making a note to buy tissues next time you pass a shop.

“Hanzo never was good at seeing the little things until they stopped happening.” Genji admits to you. “And maybe, he just needs a good size ten up the ass as McCree says.” He added and despite yourself you laugh just that little bit. “Do you love him?” Genji then asks.

“Hanzo?” you ask and shake your head. “No, not love… I guess you could say I admire him, same as I admire everyone here, you all have skills and abilities I can’t even begin to understand, heck, I barely understand how Tracer’s harness works and Winston says that is basic level science.” You admitted, “I’m just me, no abilities, now skills, just, me. I cook, I clean and I follow orders, if Overwatch disbands again I’ll just go back to living in some rundown motel room trying to scrap by you can all go on and at least earn decent money doing jobs that matter.”

“You feel that way?” Genji asks in some surprise, “You do so much to help Winston and Mercy, you work hard to help make it better for everyone, even more so when you take the time to make meals for us all, without you we would not have such niceties and in our youth, our mother often told Hanzo and I that it was the little things that kept a warrior strong.” He explains and gently tugs you back to your feet.

“You really think my work is that important?” You ask and Genji nods.

“I know it, and in truth, I came to ask a favour of you, but it seems rather what you need is a small deal.” He says and his visor brightens in a smile.

“What kind of deal?” You ask.

“I will talk to Hanzo, remind him that he has been rude and needs to make amends for that. I won’t tell him who you are or why I am telling him such things but it is rude of him to ignore the effort you make here and it would be wrong of me to ignore this as a friend.” He explains, “And in return, maybe you could, help me with something?”

“What could I possibly help you with?” you ask, truly, Genji has never seemed to person to need help with anything.

“I… am not such a good cook, nor am I good at, preparing a room for a, um, well, romantic evening.” Genji admits and you smile. “I thought perhaps, being a woman of such fine cooking skills and knowing more about the culture than I do, you might, possibly be able to help me arrange such a night? Good health food, good wine and possibly, a romantic evening room?” he asks shuffling slightly from foot to foot.

“Do I get to know who I am helping you impress?” you ask with a kindly smile.

Genji nodded and for the rest of the day, the two of you sit and talk out how you can help Genji impress his crush, feeling that much better now that you know someone is willing to help you be noticed by Hanzo.

It wasn’t love you felt for Hanzo, it couldn’t be love, it didn’t feel any different from the way you feel about McCree, Genji or Solider 76. Its admiration pure and simple.

Right?

**Author's Note:**

> a little snippet I forgot to add into the other part so here it is now.
> 
> I am not telling you who Genji is dating, but since I know many people pair him with certain males I have left you with the choice of who he is trying to impress.
> 
> Also Genji says 'Idiot! She's hurt!'


End file.
